


When a Felon's Not Engaged in Her Employment...

by poetic_nonsense



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, Erika's at the mansion (not sure if that has AU status), F/F, Fluff, Humor, The Pirates of Penzance - Freeform, not really crack but pretty silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetic_nonsense/pseuds/poetic_nonsense
Summary: Charlotte's choice of humming material is unacceptable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just because I'm a dork.

They’re in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.  Erika combs her hair and hands Charlotte the lotion when she’s done brushing her teeth.  Charlotte smiles briefly up at her and turns her attention to her dry elbows.  And starts to hum.

Erika recognizes the tune and puts the comb down a little more violently than she’d intended.  “No!  No Gilbert and Sullivan in this room.  Nor the bedroom.  For heaven’s sake, Charlotte, have you no taste or discernment?”

Charlotte pauses her rendition of “A Policeman’s Lot is Not a Happy One,” but doesn’t look as offput as Erika’d intended.  Rather, she turns her head to look at Erika inquisitively.  “Why ever not?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

Charlotte grins with giddy mischief.  “But Erika!  _ With cat-like tread… _ ”

“Stop it.  I can’t believe you let Bobby drag you to The Pirates of Penzance.  I'll attach his bed to his ceiling in the morning.  Maybe to the fan.”

“Don't do that,” Charlotte says quickly, out of habit and obligation, and then her shit-eating grin widens to Cheshire-Cat proportions.  “ _ Poor wand’ring one… _ ”

Erika lunges at Charlotte and drags her into a kiss, because telling her to shut up has never once worked and Charlotte’s one of the few people she would feel compunction about gagging with the towel rod.  Charlotte’s lips curl into a laugh against Erika’s.

Erika is going to leave her without the ability to remember any of that infernal nonsense, much less serenade her with it.


End file.
